A two-dimensional (2D) floor plan of a building, house, or apartment is a valuable representation of the corresponding structure. For example, the 2D floor plan is used to illustrate a room layout for a potential buyer of a home or building, a potential tenant of an apartment, an interior designer that is planning a redesign of the interior space, an architect involved in a renovation of the structure, and the like. Conventional processes of generating a 2D floor plan require human intervention, even though systems are available to scan the three-dimensional (3D) geometry of an interior space. For example, a draftsperson is typically required to draw a 2D architectural floor plan based on the scanned 3D geometry. Furthermore, commercially available systems for performing 3D scanning are relatively expensive and the scanning process is time and labor intensive. For example, a conventional 3D scanning system uses detectors mounted on a tripod, which must be moved to several acquisition locations within the structure that is being scanned. The scanning time at each acquisition location is typically several minutes or more. Mobile 3D scanning can be implemented by adding a depth camera to a mobile phone to capture the 3D geometry of a structure. However, this approach still requires manual extraction of the 2D floor plan from the 3D geometry. Consequently, up-to-date floor plans are not available for most buildings, houses, and apartments.